Conventionally, a solid electrolytic capacitor in which conductive polymers are used as solid electrolytes is known. A solid electrolytic capacitor of this type is generally formed by using as an anode body a porous sintered body obtained by molding and sintering fine particles of a valve action metal such as aluminum and tantalum, forming a dielectric oxide film inside and on outer surfaces of pores of the sintered body by way of electrochemical anodization etc., and interposing a conductive polymer compound layer in close contact with the oxide film to lead out a cathode body which is to be an counter electrode (Patent Document 1). Ina solid electrolytic capacitor in which a conductive polymer compound layer is formed in this way, a capacitance appearance rate is improved by forming etching pits on an anode body surface portion with etching processing, and forming the conductive polymers inside the etching pits.